There's always Tomorrow
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Emily and Hanna want to be alone then one text leads to fluff(One Shot)


_There's always Tomorrow_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Hanna never believed she could be with a woman and then Emily told her how she felt. It was reality now that they have kept there realtionship on the down low. Emily told Paige that she wanted to break up and Hanna did the same to Caleb. This wasn't just a crush but it was love from the minute Hanna met Emily and hated Alison when Emily wanted her. She like Mya and was jealous in so many ways when they were together. Paige she wanted to slap her in so many ways. _

_Now she got the girl and so far no one knows but her mother who was watching her daughter with her girlfriend. Hanna found a loophole and was with her girlfriend on the fold out couch with the drapes drawn so no pictures can be taken. _

_Ashley always knew her daughter wanted Emily and so she was the first to accept this. What her daughter also knew it wasn't about labels or experimenting there was a lot of feelings that was coming off the couch. _

_"Guys." Ashley said and they woke up. _

_"Emily your mother called and since she knows about you two. I told them that you are camping out in the living room so nothing is going on." Ashley said and added, "Now I'm going to bed with the door closed so I can't hear anything." Ashley nodded as she went up the stairs. _

_"I think that was a hint." Hanna said and Emily replied, "Just because we can't do that, it doesn't mean I can't kiss you..." Which they kissed a few times and a text came which the couple was trying to ignore then that irritating sound came. Hanna saw it was from Spencer who wanted to know what they were doing since Spencer knew Emily was sleeping over but that's it. _

_Hanna pulled Emily in and just couldn't stop kissing her then laid down underneath the sheets. She then got on top of Emily and straddled her really good then another text which was Emily's phone from Spencer. She was bored because Toby was away and then Hanna text back..._

_**"Having sex with Hanna..." **_

_Emily saw she text that and was going to erase it then decide to hit send..._

_Spencer got the text back and couldn't believe the sentence but then thought it was a code. _

_Hanna's shirt came off next and Emily's mouth was all around her breasts then another text happened. _

_"No fucking way!" Hanna yelled and Spencer text, "__**Yeah right Hanna doesn't go that way." **_

_**"**__Seriously." Hanna said and Emily read it.._

_"What if it's A?" Emily asked and Hanna thought about it then said, "You know what if A knows then it won't be a surprise besides she's more surprise look what picture I took of you two." Emily aim the camera and made sure Hanna laid on her chest while kissing down Emily's neck. Then send those pictures. _

_Spencer got them and saw these pictures which made Spencer drop her coffee...She really inspect to see if this was real and so she text Aria then send the pictures to see if the girls were just messing around or was it for real?_

_Aria got those pictures and couldn't believe it...Then text back..._

_**"Did A do this?" - Aria**_

_**"I don't think she did."- Spencer**_

_**"Hanna can't be bi!" -Aria**_

_**"Well what do you think?" - Spencer**_

_Aria then stopped and message Hanna...Hanna was half-naked and just enjoyed being skin to skin with Emily. The phone ding again and it was Hanna._

_**"Are you having sex with Emily? Spencer showed me the pictures."- Aria**_

_Emily saw this as well..._

_"__**What the fuck Spencer?"- Hanna**_

_**"I'm sorry but I never known you to like girls." Spencer**_

_**"So why did you show Aria?"- Hanna**_

_**"Are you with Hanna?"- Aria**_

_**"Yes...I mean...Sort of...We're trying not to label this but I just want to be close to her all the time. You know I'm with Hanna"- Emily **_

_**"I'm just shock that you like women too.." Spencer**_

_**"Stop with the fucking labels!"- Hanna**_

_Emily and Hanna looked at you then just chilled out the rest of the night and the mood was ruin but one thing is for sure there's always tommorow. _


End file.
